Kara Higeki Ni Ai
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: What happens when enemies are brought together to fight for the greater good. Even then when their differences keep them apart a tragedy will bring them together. This is Kagome's story.
1. Ano Higeki

Disclaimer: Me no own!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: What happens when enemies are brought together to fight for the greater good. Even then when their differences keep them apart a tragedy will bring them together. This is Kagome's story.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Don't you just hate it when your muse decides to go on strike? She has refused to help me start the next chap for '_Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free'_ untill I begin this one. I have no clue where it came from, I barely had enough time to pick up a notebook and write it down. She just kept pouring ideas into my head. So here it is and I have a new challenge of sorts for this one. If you can tell me the loose translation of the title and or chapter names you get a public review reply. So get to it!! This will be a slow update story!

Note : This starts off in Kagome's POV. Kagome has blue eyes, her hair has grown down to her knees. Also she is a lot stronger than before, trained and smarter. And before I start. In a couple of my other stories I have some people 'ANONYMOUSLY' correcting me on all of my Japanese language usage and spelling/grammar. To those persons I am sorry I apparently typed them wrong, but I have an official Jap-Eng-Jap dictionary straight from Japan. So I am sorry that it is telling me the wrong thing. I'm not being mean but apparently you ain't got any guts if you have to anonymously Review and PM these things to me. I will state ahead of time. I cant spell or write worth shit but I enjoy it. That is what counts.

&KPOV& Kagome is telling the story. About the past.

Her POV from her future self.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNINGS : RAPE, LANGUAGE, LEMONS, BAD BATTLE SCENES.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kara Higeki Ni Ai

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : Ano Higeki

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

Mated and a mother, things are even more abnormal than ever. Even though I hate Naraku with every fiber of my being, I have to thank him in a way. If it hadn't been for him then I would have never been able to experience this perfect life. I love my mate with all my heart, sadly it took a tragety to bring us together. It was 2 years ago that Naraku comitted his most henious crime against me. I didn't think that I would ever get over it, at that point my life as I knew it was over. Then **he** saved me, unexpectedly. Even though because of Naraku I was dirty and used, he still loved me. It's amazing how it's usually the person you'd least expect that would heal your heart.

My complete story begins 5 years ago when I fell into a dry well on my family's shrine, and came to be in this feudal era. I was 15 then and I thought nothing bad would ever happen to me. Sure enough 3 years later it happend, just after my 18'th birthday. That is where this story begins. I had trusted Inuyasha without fail for those 3 years. But now my trust lies elsewhere. He broke my heart one to many times and I won't be second string any more. But now i'm babbling so I will begin my story. It was 2 years ago and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, had come to call a temporary truce to defeat Naraku. By joining our group he would be a great ally. Inuyasha wasn't so happy about it though. Of course that started a fight!

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I SAID NO BITCH!"

"Inuyasha why are you being such a baby about this?"

"I'm not I just don't want that bastard traveling with us."

"Inuyasha he can help us with Naraku. Also think about it, if Rin gets sick I don't have to go traipsing after her to help. It would save a lot of time, and we would have a better chance to finally defeat Naraku." Kagome shot back. He was being such a spoiled brat about this. "You get pissed off when I leave to do home, Help Rin, and any other little thing I do. Why is this so bad?" She continued, fire in her eyes.

"Fine but that don't mean I hafta' like it." Inuyasha snapped back. This would be a royal pain.

"Inuyasha This Sesshomaru does not wish to cause conflict with you. The main focus of both of our group's is to take Naraku down. This Sesshomaru is willing to put aside our differences to attain this goal. I will not debate your leadership, however we need to at least get along. This I am willing to do in order to return the lands to a peacefull surrounding."

Taking a moment to ponder his brothers words Inuyasha spoke.

"Alright, but what I say goes. I wont have you challenging my every word. We'll need to get along. I will try but you have to as well."

"Agreed brother."

"Alright now thats settled lets get moving." Kagome chirped directing the brothers attention.

"And which way do you intend for us to go wench?"

"Inuyasha I told you... Don't call me that!"

"Fine Bitch!"

"Your infuriating, Sesshomaru which way do you think we should go?"

"Which ever way your group was planning to go is fine."

"East then." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru had told her that Rin was currently at his castle. So that meant that they wouldn't have to hold back quite so much if any demons came along. This was the beginning of their journey together.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That was the beginning of our first month traveling together. Sesshomaru had always seemed cold to me. I noticed that it was just his outward apperance. Inside he was nice, wwarm, and passionate about the things he talked of. We got along surprisingly well. At night time after camp had been set up we would take a walk into a clearing somewhere an talk. We would talk about any and everything. I was a little put off because when we talked he would always call me miko. One night we were talking anout the topic of war. And when he said my name and not miko I was surprised. I thought to myself that maybe he was begining to like me more. Imagine to my surprise even more when Sesshomaru offered to train me. That was a funny conversation. I even stumped him once. It was when the group stopped to take a break. He hadn't known that I was educated. Far beyond even the level of some other lords. I felt good on that one. He actually showed the shock in his eyes. That was the first emotion I dragged from him.I was also surprised with the subject he was most interested in. I had figured it would be war. Alas it was the physical sciences that piqued his curiosity. This is one of those conversations. He was particularly interested in Elements and the atomic makeup of humans.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

" So you are saying we are made up mostly of the same thing?"

"Hai Sesshomaru. There are 4 elements that make up the largest percentage of atoms in living things. These four elements are Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Carbon."

"And these ato-ms are?"

"Oh... Right atoms are basically the tiny building blocks of all existing matter. They make up everything around us. Inside of atoms there are 3 even smaller particles. The first is the Proton, the positively charged particles of an atom. The electrons name comes from the greek word for amber. Amber is a material that has an electrical charge. The second is the Electron which is the negatively charged particles. Lastly there is the Neutrons, the neutrally charged particles. Also inside of the atom is the Nucleus, the center of an atom."

"I see and how are these... Elements differentiated?"

"Ok thats an easy one. Atomic number and atomic mass number separate them. The atomic number of an element is different than the next. Atomic number is the identity of an element, distinguished by the number of p+ (Protons) in the nucleus. Atomic mass number is associated with an atom that is the same as the number of p+ and n (Neutrons) that reside in their nucleus."

"I see."

"Of course then you have what we call Isotopes. Isotopes are atoms of the same element that have the same number of p+ but different of n (neutrons). Basically same atomic number, but a different atomic mass number."

"How many elements do they know of in your world?"

"Currently there are 115 know elements. Most of them are naturally occuring in nature, 80 to be exact. The remaning 35 are man made. Synthetically created. Basically they took one element and added or subtracted something from it."

"Hn."

"Furthermore an atom also has an atomic symbol. An abbreviation for an element based on the first letters of an elements name, example Pb from Plumbum. Some however may come from their latin name. Example gold, it's symbol is Au for Arum." Placing a finger to her lips Kagome looked as if she had lost something. "Oh. almost forgot, Elemental formula. It uses the atomic symbols and numbers as subscripts to show how atoms are grouped in an element." Kagome finished excitedly recieving a questioning glance from Sesshomaru.

"Elaborate this for me."

"Ok... An example. N2, 2 Nitrogen atoms linked together."

"So if you were to have 12 of those nitrogen atoms linked together it would be N12 correct?"

"Hai, you catch on quickly."

"This phy-sicl sci-enc-e of your land is interesting. I wish to know if you have any books that you could bring back about it? It is a curious subject matter for this Sesshomaru."

"Of course."

"One more question. You say that these elements make up everything around us. What is the one that occurs most often?"

A surprised stare met his gaze.

"Do you not know the answer?"

"No... I mean... Hai I know the answer you just surprised me. The most often occuring element is hydrogen... Water if you will. It makes up everything around us, even the stars."

"Woman dont be daft. How could you possibly know what the stars are made of? They are so far away." He stated matter - o - factly.

"Easy Sesshomaru, our modern advances in technology allowed us to creat a... Well a carriage of sorts. We call it a rocket ship, it allows us to go and touch the stars." She quipped back with a smirk. His reply was one word.

"How?"

"That my dear Sesshomaru, is a discussion for another time!"

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That was a conversation he had shown great curiosity for. I thought to myself. 'Hell if he liked that stuff, then the next conversations would be even more fun.' It had been more than a week later when we had our next conversation. In this one I could see wonder in his eyes. Sadly that was our last peacefull night together before Naraku comitted his crime. This conversation brought us a little closer. He was amazed by my knowledge. He couldn't get enough, he wanted to know everything. I had brought a physical science book from home for him. He couldn't keep his nose out of it. His interest in knowledge this time surprised me. Quantum Mechanics and Chemstry were the topics. It seemed that atoms and elements were a big subject for him. So this time I used notes from my high school years. I told him he could read them. I was floored when he asked me such a simple question.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Would you read them to me?"

"Hai, but why have me read them to you?"

"You know about this, I do not. When you speak of things in your time, you speak with such excitement."

At this statement Kagome blushed.

"Alright. Quantum Mechanics is the most modern and complex model of an atom. In 1925 Louis de Broglie proposed that the electrons in an atom had a wave like motion. An example of that would be an Electron Microscope. They use the wave motion of electrons to view small objects with grand detail. In the late 1920's two scientists came up with calculations or formulas for this. The scientists names were Schrodinger and Heisenberg and they calculated the location of the electrons. Also there are atomic orvitals and probability clouds. These are the regions of space around the nucleus where electrons are most likelky to be formed. Relating to Bohr's model." Passing the notebook to Sesshomaru she pointed to the diagram. A small circle sat inside of 3 larger ines surrounding it. Heavily colored in circles were stragecially placed on the outer rings. As she pointed to one she spoke. "These are probability clouds. This brought about Heisenberg's uncertanty principle. This stated 'The more you about the energy of an electron, the less you know about it's position.'

"It is like all other things in the physical scense. The more you learn about something. The more it is cast into shadows."

"Correct. Would you like to continue or leave it for another day?"

"We shall continue."

"Ok. I have a feeling that you'll like this next subject even more. Chemistry, the study of matter and the transformations that it undergoes. Matter, the stuff that makes up all things. All existing things mst have mass to take up space. There are 4 stated of matter. Solids, gasses, liquids, and plasma. The first solids, have a definate shape and volume,cannot be easily determined. Liquids have no definate shape, but has a definate volume. Molecules in a liquid are freely flowing. A gas however has no definate shape of volume. Plasma we can get to later in our conv..."

"Why?" He questioned with a glare.

"That is how I studied it as well Sesshomaru, I'm not just trying to hold back information."

"Very well, continue." He stated resting back against a tree and getting comfortable. They had taken to sitting close nearly 2 weeks ago. Now when they conversed Kagome would sit inbetween his bent knees and rest back against his chest. They were getting a lot closer, but they didn't care. Sesshomaru enjoyed her prescence, even though she was human.

"Molecules in states of matter. Solids have tightly packed atoms, which jiggle back and forth in place. Liquids have freely flowing atoms, which flow past each other. Gasses have atoms that are spread out, which move around each other in rapid random motion. Do you still wish to continue?" Kagome asked shifting to snuggle closer to the warmth his body provided.

"Hai I do."

"Ok, physical and chemical properties. Physical property describes the physical appearance of the substance. Color, hardness, density, texture, and phase. Chemical property, charachterizes the tendancy of a substance to change it's identity, Basically how they will react with other substances. Physical changes, a change in a physical property of a substance. Occuring mostly from heating and cooling, although the chemical identity must remain the same. Chemical change, the process of forming something new. Like a new substance. Chemical reaction, when 2 or more substances combine to form a new substance. Example salt and water, salt is added to warm water and stirred, thus creating salt water... Well that's it tonight. shall we continue tomorrow night."

"So we shall."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That night was amazing Seeshomaru and myself got a lot closer. I only now think if we had kept talking would Naraku have got to me? it was shortly after our 'chat' that he arrived. We had seen little of him, hiding like the coward he was. W were all un prepared for the attack. Somehow Naraku had learned of Inuyasha's night of weakness. So we had only Sesshomaru for even the slightest chance to win. I had thought that this was the worst thing that would ever happen. Boy was I wrong. Swsshomaru was the first to notice him of course, what with Inuyasha pretty much down and out.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Naraku you've finally come out of hiding."

"Lord Sesshomaru, come to protect the pathetic whelp?"

"No, I have not, but on this day you will fall."

"That is what you think Sesshomaru."

And thus the battle began with the clang of metal resonating throught the field. Racing across the ground quickly Sesshomaru had won first blood. Naraku had countered by ensnaring Sesshomaru in his tentacles. Miroku and Sango quickly entered the fight. Yells of 'Hiraikotsu' rang through the clearing. Naraku was on his own this time, Kagura had betrayed him and he had dispatched her. Kanna was taken down in the last battle we had. So he was one against 4 at this time. We had sent Inuyasha and Shippo to cover seeing as how they would just be in the way. I had a full quiver of arrows, but I was waiting for the perfect opportunity. Naraku had lost almost half of the jewel piece that he had. That was our advantage. Although those had been spread out across the land once again. Noticing my opening, praying my arrow flew true I released it. It hit the mark, and Sesshomaru was free. Naraku on the other hand was pissed. None of us suspected the turn that was to come.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

It all happend so fast, one moment I was safetly on the ground. The next Naraku held me captive. It was then that I had noticed it Sesshomaru had been caught in the purification from my arrow. He was hurt badly, and I felt so guilty. It was then that the others found out. This had all been a trap. A trap to kidnapp me, and it worked. That happening tore my world a part.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"You'll never get away with this Naraku." I spat, 6 days ago I had been kidnapped. He was trying to break me. All I could do was struggle. Naraku had somehow gotten a hold of shackles that diminished my holy powers. So here I lay naked and exposed, shackled to this raised futon. His eyes bore down on me. The bed groaned as his weight settled on it. He crawled over me settling his disgusting body between my protesting legs. It sickened me, really I wish someone would just help me out a little.

"Come now little miko, I just want to play." He replied running his vile hand down my exposed body.

"Don't touch me you monster." I snarled at him.

"I will do far more to you than touch."

That is when it went down hill. No warning or anything. Disrobing himself quickly I had no time to fight as he entered my virgin body. Squeezing my eyes shut quickly against the pain I screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh... Stop get off of me." Tears fell down my face as he did the opposite. Quickly retreating from my body he slammed back in. The pain was horrible. Everything ached, I felt dirty already. I was being used and I couldn't do anything about it. His hands brutally groped my sensitive breasts. Claws cut thin lines in my flesh as the blood rolled out of me. The vile beast just kept on pounding brutally into my body. I just wanted this to end. At that time I heard voices, they were calling my name.

"Help me!" I cried feeling Naraku ripped off of me the pain was even worse than before. As I lost myself to exaustion I saw a blur of silver.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

That was harder to write than I thought it would be. I never in all my life thought I would write about a rape between Naraku and Kagome. But I did, I hope you like it. This will be a slow update story.

R&R PWEASE!!


	2. Tasukeru Dageki!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: What happens when enemies are brought together to fight for the greater good. Even then when their differences keep them apart a tragedy will bring them together. This is Kagome's story.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV& Kagome is telling the story. About the past.

Her POV from her future self.

Don't think I stated it before but Sesshy has both arms in this fic.

This Chap has the title in english. Can you find it?

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thanks To:

Angel of Blood

Who is apparently the only one who likes this story!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNINGS : RAPE, LANGUAGE, LEMONS, BAD BATTLE SCENES.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kara Higeki Ni Ai

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 2 : Tasukeru Dageki!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That day broke my spirti. I thought that I was strong enough to be able to get over something like that. Though I had a savior that day. I think back on the wise words my mother once told me. 'Love is a challenging thing, but don't give up. The thing you need the most always comes from the most unexpected place, or person. Take a chance and do what it takes to hold onto it. Don't let time come between you and what you want. You hold the chains to your destiny.' I always wondered about her words. I thought that perhaps she knew something would happen to me. Never had I thought that the meaning to those words would come to light for me. Destiny is a strange thing, but you alone make your destiny. I know that now. It took a lot for me to understand that. I wouldn't change anything that happend to me. It made me who I am today. I wouldn't change that for the world.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Naraku now you die. Sesshomaru get Kagome out of here. We'll take care of him."

"Are you certian brother?"

"Hai, now get her to saftey, I'm counting on you."

Sesshomaru quickly peeled himself out of his haori and wrapped Kagome in it. Retreating quickly from Naraku's stronghold he left Inuyasha and the others to take care of him. The close quarters they were in gave Naraku the advantage. Sango's Hiraikotsu was useless. Though the battle would be quick, and Naraku would fall.

"YOURE MINE BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he crouched to the ground before charging Naraku. A sharp blow to the head stunned Naraku, he had to take a moment. He had not expected Inuyasha's power to be this much. Striking back with a tenticle he knocked Inuyasha out of the way. Inuyasha huffed a grunt out when his body collided with the ground. The force of his body flying sent him straight into Miroku and Sango. Roaring with the effort Inuyasha threw his body back towards Naraku. Miroku following with a sutra attached to his staff. Throwing it in Naraku's direction it hit with a resounding thwack.

"Miroku move!" Inuyasha yelled coming in for a quick rebound strike. Drawing the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha slashed Naraku. As blood gushed from the wound on his chest Naraku stumbled backwards. Sango came in, sword readied with an anti coagulation poison. Stabbing the blade into his body she made a quick retreat. The poison took effect quickly, Naraku wouldn't survive, Sango had made it to counteract his miasma. No matter how hard he tried he could not even attempt to literally pull himself back together.

"You hope to destroy me. I hold the jewel you will never win." Naraku spoke viciously, his plans falling apart quickly. He was loosing, this was not acceptable. Shooting out his tentacles once more he caught Inuyasha in the chest piercing through his body. Blood trickled from his mouth as he bellowed a cry.

"Ahhhhhhhh... Damn you... Naraku you vile be... Beast."

"Inuyasha!" Were the simultaneous cries from Moirku and Sango. Miroku quickly raced to Inuyasha hacking the tentacle into two with his staff. Sango rushed in carting Inuyasha backwards. Rushing back to aid Miroku she took a chance and hurled her weapon.

"HIRAIKOTSU." Whipping the weapon around her body twice and releading it. It hit Naraku with deathly accuracy cleaving him in half. Recovered from Naraku's attack Inuyasha stood and delivered the final blow with a great cry.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" As the diamond spheres shot out Naraku yelled one final message.

"You will never have the jewel Inuyasha. That I will make sure of." His body turned to dust, as his aches blew away a bright light errupted. Shielding their eyes from the light they prepared for anything. As the light dissipated Inuyasha chanced it and turned to investigate it. It was the jewel nearly whole and it had a piece of the adamant barrage stuck into it. Just as he thought it was over the nearly complete jewel cracked. Pieces flew in all directions, turning away he took cover. Hearing a slight plunking noise he turned once again. There was a piece of the jewel about a quarter of the entire jewels size. Their journey was begining all over again. Picking up the piece of the jewel he turned to Miroku and Sango.

"He's gone, but the jewel is spread again. Looks like we'll be traveling together for a while longer."

"Hai, it looks like it Inuyasha, what shall we do now?" Miroku questioned.

"Lets go find Kagome and Sesshomaru first."

"Hai lets go." Sango agreed. "She will most likely need some comfort."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That day had been hard on everybody. Naraku had gone down easily. More so than anybody thought he would. I guess the reason for that had been all of their anger at him. When they saw what Naraku had done to me I guess that brought them to fight with all thoughts of holding back taken away. I have to thank them of course. They didn't look at me as tainted or dirty. They saw me as the same Kagome and I appreciated it. Though my road to recovery would be a long one. This is where I began to understand my mothers wise words. A big part to my recovery was Sesshomaru. The others of course were a part of it, but he was a bigger part. I was scared of every sound, movement, and even of voices mainly male ones. I was even afraid of Shippo, but there was one that no matter what I was never afraid of.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"How is she Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned, Kagome had yet to wake up but she clung to him even in her sleep.

"In time she will be fine, but she has an extraordinary grip for a human. She has not released her hold on me yet." He replied quietly. Sesshomaru had warmed up to the group in the month that he had been with them. He was still cold sometimes, but he had changed a little. With this happening to Kagome he had changed exponentially in a very little amount of time.

"I agree Lord Sesshomaru, Perhaps a bath would raise her spirits." Miroku had been happy for Naraku to be defeated, but at the expense of Kagome's innocense. No that he wished hadn't happend.

"Perhaps it would, slayer will you take her to bathe?"

"Of course Sesshoamru, allow me to get her supplies. She does need one, she hasn't had one since Naraku's death."

Sango had quickly retrieved her bathing supplies, but as she approached Kagome it was apparent she would not allow anybody to close to her. As Sango reached out to her, her powers flared, surprisingly not harming Sesshomaru. The second her hand touched Kagome's arm she thrashed wildly, and spoke for the first time in days.

"No... Don't touch me... No. Don't." With that she clung to Sesshomaru with even more force.

"It seems that only I am allowed to touch her." Inuyasha didn't like this but he figured it would have to do.

"Then you'll hafta take her." Incredudlus faces turned to him. "What? If she won't allow anybody to touch her except Sesshomaru the he'll hafta take her."

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Sango asked still shocked.

"Hai, he can be trusted he has honor. I know he won't try anything. She's been through enough, and he knows that." Inuyasha stated nonchalantly.

"You have grown up Inuyasha, I am proud to call you brother. You all can trust me, and to placate your worries the slayer will accompany us."

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru. Let us go then."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

Sesshomaru had always been gentle with me, but this time it was as if I was made of porcelain. Of course I wasn't paying attention to much, but this I was. I was scared, I thought I would be naked with Sesshomaru. Luckily Sango would be there and she was bring my bathing bag. I wouldn't have to be naked because my bathing suit was in that bag. I also knew that help would be needed. So I put my fear aside for a couple of minutes and allowed Sango help me. That was all I would let me help me with. I know it sounds stupid because I've been with the group longer, but Sesshomaru was the only person I trusted at this time. That was nearly a week after the whole Naraku incident. After they saved me, and I hadn't spoken a word since I was recued. As we made it to the hot spring he spoke.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Kagome you will have to release me for a moment and allow Sango to assist you."

Slowly Kaogme released her hold on Sesshomaru and stepped to the side.

"I will await you in the spring." He stated turning and giving Kagome some privacy. undressing himself down to his fundoshi he stepped in. Out of sight for the girls of course, he knew of their need for privacy, and their strange scense of modesty.

"I will help you get your bathing suit on and then I'll sit on the edge of the spring ok?" A slight nod of the head from Kagome was her only response. Quickly helping Kagome out of her school uniform Sango pulled out her black string bikini and tied the article on her body. Turning Sango pulled her in the direction of the spring and held onto her arm as she was lowered into the warm water. Taking a seat on the edge as she promised Sango started her 'babysitting' as it were.

"She's ready Lord Sesshomaru." She called out to him. Swimming over to thiem Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her into the spring. Grabbing her bag on the way he seated himself on a natural seat of sorts on the edge. Gathering her up in his arms he turned Kagome so her back was to his chest. Retrieving items out of the bag he called back to Sango.

"You will have to tell me which item is used for what."

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru, the item in your left hand is called shampoo, it is for her hair. The one in your right is her soap."

"Hn. Thank you slayer."

"Sango."

"What?"

"Sango, my name is Sango."

"Sango then, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Turning back to his task at hand he set the shampoo down and opened the soap bottle. Grabbing a wash rag from the bag he started to pour the soap on it before Sango spoke.

"Use the loofa."

"The what?"

"The loofa, the black squishy thing in her bag, she only uses the rag on her face."

Turning back to the bag Sesshomaru pulled out the loofa. Taking a moment to examine it with curiosity that rivaled a cats. Deciding that is was safe he poured some soap on it and rubbed it together to create a lather. Pressing the loofa to Kagome's skin she let out a sigh.

"Huuum." Pressing the loofa harder Sesshomaru moved it in circles. Dirt and crusty dried blood was removed from her back. Cupping his hands in the water he washed away the soap. Leaning his mouth down to her ear he spoke gently.

"I am going to heal your wounds so they will not cause you anymore discomfort. Do you trust me?" At the slight nod of her head he lowered his mouth to her back and began to lick the wounds thoroughly. Sango had heard his words but didn't think that he would heal them that way, or talk so gently to her. Turning with a blush she figured that it wouldn't be a problem. He was keeping his word and hadn't tried anything. Languidly stroking his tongue across the wounds on her back he took his time. All she felt was a tingling as the healing propeties in his saliva went to work.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

It's safe to say that was actually a very plesant experience. You would figure that being raped only a week prior you wouldn't want to have contact with any man. For me I guess it was because talking with Sesshomaru I came to trust him with my life. After he rescued me he was the only person I trusted anymore. It took me a while to trust the others , but they supported me. Miroku surprisingly was nothing but a gentleman. Sango's bottom was safe from his wondering hands too, that was funny. Inuyasha became a sort of silent protector, he never really talked that much to start with , but he seamed to morph into Sesshomaru. The only time he would talk would be when he was pissed, and he was screaming. When the group needed info that he knew, he would tell us of course, but he was so quiet all of a sudden. It appeared that because at every little sound I would jump that he didn't want me to fear him. It wan't that I feared anybody, it was just that I didn't really trust anything anymore. Lickily I had Sesshomaru to help me get through this. I found out that even though he had that icy demeanor that it was only an outside appearance. Our conversations were always me telling him things about my world and the advancements that humans had made. He helped me through this by telling me about his life, mostly his childhood. I found out that his mother died when he was the equivalent of a 15 year old boy. He talked more during those conversations than I had ever heard him talk. That was 2 weeks after Naraku's downfall.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"About 2 months after my mother died father pushed me past my limits. I used to be a happy person, but my mother was the only person who understood me. Father figured that I had enough time to grieve for her. He came into my room and picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me to the dojo we had at the castle. He beat me senseless, I refused to fight back, and he told me I was weak. I figured that he meant my emotions made me weak. So I became a mask of indifference, I allowed no one in, showing emotion only when in private. It was only when he died that he told me he was proud of me, but he wished I was more caring. I asked him what he meant, and I got my answer. He told me 'Only when you have someone to protect will you realise your true meaning.' I pondered his words for years. Only when I began to travel with your group I understood this. I wish to protect you any way that I can."

Snuggling closer to the warmth that his body provided Kagome said the first words since Sesshomaru saved her. Albeit her voice was cracked from missuse of 2 weeks.

"Th... Thank y... Yo..You... Sessh... Sessho... Maru."

Amber eyes shot downward to peer at her, while strong arms crushed my body to his. This was the comfort that she was looking for.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

His gaze told things that he would probably never speak. Relief, shock, hope, and maybe, just maybe love. Those piercing amber eyes spoke volumes to me. It seamed that just with that gaze all my problems lifted. Sesshomaru is, at times, a very complicated person. Our time with that chat was cut short though. I only wish that I could have stayed wrapped in his arms, in his warmth. It seamed that every time we got a bit of a break it was ruined. The shard's needed collected again, and what better way to start than with Koga. He came and attempted to take me away from Sesshomaru. Luckily Sesshomaru delivered the Saving Blow soon after his whirlwind died down.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Yo! How's my woman doin'?"

"It would be wise for you to leave wolf, before you cause any damage."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am the Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome is not in the greatest of moods."

"I'll let her decide that _Lord Sesshomaru_."

"Kagome?" He asked kneeling down to her. Reaching his hand towards her arm she quietly said.

"No... Koga leave... I don't want you here."

"How can you say that Kagome?" He replied grabbing her arm.

"NO LET ME GO." She yelled thrashing about. Quickly coming to her aid Sesshomaru leveled a harsh blow knocking Koga out cold. Gathering Kagome up in his arms he quickly left the clearing.

"We will leave him here."

"Ok." Kaogme stated meekly snuggling into his warm embrace.There she fell asleep quickly.

Arriving back at camp Sesshomaru promptly seated himself. Placing Kagome in his lap he settled himself down for the night. Koga would be pissed when he woke up. Although it would be better to be at camp, if he came back then Sesshomaru would be able to quicklly remove her from any bad situation. Snuggling into Sesshomaru's warmth Kaogme let out a comfortable sigh.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

Has the clue helped? Figure out the chapter title or the story title and you get a free public review reply! Chapter 3 will probably be a while in the making! Hang Tight and I will get it to you as soon as it is done!


	3. Sai Mukeru Kimochi!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: What happens when enemies are brought together to fight for the greater good. Even then when their differences keep them apart a tragedy will bring them together. This is Kagome's story.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV& = Kagome is telling the story. About the past.

Her POV from her future self.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Thanks To:

sally, Angel of Blood, Solaira

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

New Character's coming in to play!

And an old one will have a quick reference.

Ga-youkai - Moth Demon.

Yuki - Snow.

Takumashii - Strong, Dependable.

Tasogarekiba - Twilight Fang

Imoto - Younger Sister

Ryu - Dragon

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNINGS : LANGUAGE, LEMONS, BAD BATTLE SCENES.

SOME FLUFF!!!!!!!! AND SESSH OOCNESS!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kara Higeki Ni Ai

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 3: Sai-Mukeru Kimochi!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

That morning we left camp early. Little did we know that today would be a day full of surprises both big and small. There was always a slight chance that the people we met on the road would be close to one or two of the people in our group. In this situation of course close was the understatement of the year. Who knew that theye was more to Sesshomaru that none knew about. We had found a nice place to camp for lunch, Sesshomaru and I had continued with our conversations. Sesshomaru still wished for me to read the notes to him, but I'm not complaining. I never knew he was as curious as he is. Though the glare he gave me that day for my comment still makes me laugh to this day! I know Sesshomaru either isn't happy with me or confused when he calls me Miko instead of my name! It was during our conversation that a most surprising guest arrived.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

" You know Sesshomaru, if I didn't know you as I do, I would think you were a cat youkai!"

The glare turned Kagome's way caused her to laugh. "Why would you say that Miko?"

" I'm simply saying that I believe your curiosity rivals that of a cat!"

" I simply asked you Why they can't emit the same color."

" I already told you, their negativly charged electrons jump to higher or lower energy levels thus emiting different colors."

" Very well continue."

" Alright...... Where were we?........ Ah ha. Elements, Compounds, and Mixtures. Elements are any material that consists of only 1 type of atom. An example would be gold, gold is made entirely of gold atoms and nothing else. An Atomic Symbol is an abbreviation for an element. Based on the first letters of the elements name. However sometimes it will come from the latin name like gold it's symbol is Au for Arum. Also an example is Pb for Plumbum."

" What if two elements have the same first letters. They will use the latin name then correct?"

" Hai, your catching on quick Sesshomaru! Elemental Formula, This uses atomic symbols and numbers as subscripts to show how atoms are grouped in an element. Examples would be N2 for 2 Nitrogen atoms linked together, also S8 which is 8 Sulfur atoms linked together. Compounds are atoms of different elements attached together. Like table salt (NoCl) Sodium attached to Chlorine, creating Sodium-Chloride, Table salt."

" Miko you said that they are mad up of only the same atoms."

" Hai, To make an element they have to be the same but not for compounds."

" You are contradicting yourself."

" Iie..... How do I explain this?.......Ok! .... Think of it this way you are a full Youkai, Inuyasha hovever is a Hanyou. You are all of one he is half of two. In this situation you are an element and he is a compound. Does that explain it better?"

" I see, Hai it does, you may continue."

" Ok. Chemical formula is the atomic symbols and subscripts used to show what makes up the compound. Some examples would be, H2O 2 Hydrogen atoms fused to 1 Oxygen atom. Another is K2SO4 which would be 2 Potassium atoms attached to 1 Sulful atom fused together with 4 Oxygen atoms. Compounds however have properties that are completely different from the elements that make it up. Mixtures are th most complex of the three however. Mixtures are a combination of elements or compounds that are not attached, like iron and sand. Distillation take out impuritied b heating and vaporation."

" Do you suppose we could use this method on Inuyasha?"

Kagome began laughing immediately. " Ha ha ha ha ha..... I can't believe that....... Ha ha ha ha did you just make a joke?"

" Hai Kagome I believe I did."

" Oh Kami that is just the greatest thing ever! Ha ha ha ha...."

" Why is it so funny Kagome, I made a simple joke?"

" Hai you did, But you just asked to pretty much kill Inuyasha. Heat and vaporization would be the equivelent in this era of throwing him into a fire and then using your poision to melt him the rest of the way!"

Her only response was the quick uplifting of Sesshomaru's lips. " You may continue Kagome."

" Hai right, Classifications of Matter. Pure, a material consisting only of a single element or compound. Examples would be, pure gold only Au, and pure table salt only NaCl. Impure, a material that is a mixture of more than one element or compound. There are two types of mixtures, the first is a Heterogeneous mixture. This is the different compounds that can be seen as individual substances, like oil in water. The second is a Homogeneous mixture. This is substances that are mixed together so well that you can't see the individual components or distinguish them from the rest. Like milk or a drink we have called Kool-Aid, that is a powder substance mixed in water. Solution, a solution is when all components are in the same phase. Like air, Air is Nitrogen and Oxygen (N2O2) and are both in the gas form. Also like Salt water, table salt and water (NaClH2O) are in the liquid form. A Suspension however is a homogeneous mixture, where the components are in different phases. Like Milk or blood, water mixed with solid properties. The way you tell the difference between a solution and a suspension is by centrifuge, spinning the substance into seperate components or layers. Well I think that this is a good place to stop for now."

" Hai, it will suffice, for now at least."

" Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" Kagome said shifting closer to Sesshomaru's side.

" Hai, what is it?"

" Have you ever wanted something so out of your reach that no matter the consequences you would still yern for it?"

" Hai I have."

" What was it?" Kagome asked. Not recieving an immediate reply Kagome thought that he would not say. Alas he surprised her.

" My desire was to get to know this one strange ningen woman. To figure out what made her tick. To find her likes and dislikes........ I did, but I still can't get her out of my mind. Do you know who that woman is Kagome?"

" Iie Sesshomaru who."

" It is you." Sesshomaru stated to Kagome turning his head to look at her.

" Me?"

" Hai, I hated ningen, they are greedy and two faced. You Kagome have changed my mind. I believe you have insnared this Sesshomaru." He stated and swiftly captured her lips in his. Kagome responded excitedly to his passionate kiss. It was followed by a series of kisses that were not long but still full of emotion. Gently cradling her cheek in his hand Sesshomaru's kisses became more needy. Pressing against her she fell back as he covered her body with his. Gasping as his body pressed to hers Sesshomaru's tongue plundered her mouth. Sliding a clawed hand up her body to rest under her shirt he caresses the tight skin of her stomach. Back arched Kagome let out a strangled moan as his heated skin touched hers. Stopping suddenly he recieved a aggrivated mewel. Turning his head Sesshomaru quietly stated.

" We are not alone."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

Aggrivated as I was I knew there was a reason that Sesshomaru had stopped. It pissed me off though, I was actually enjoying myself and beginning to recover. His love was all I ever wanted. Sure at first I had loved Inuyasha but that changed after the incidet with that ga-youkai, Gatenmaru. When Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to live, even though he had the perfect opportunity to kill him, that was when I realized there was more to Sesshomaru. At that point was where my felings toward Inuyasha had turned. Almost as if into dangerous territory, I wanted to take that risk. Although telling Inuyasha would probably be hard for me. Before that could happen we had one surprise to take care of. This one even more surprising than Sesshomaru kissing me. But we'll get to that one a little later.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

" Damnit where are they? I wanna get movin before it gets dark." Inuyasha exclaimed, Kagome and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found. Shortly after they ate lunch they had left to 'go on a walk' and not came back for nearly 3 hours.

" Calm down Inuyasha, when they are done they will come back. There is no need for you to go ballistic over it." Miroku calmly stated sipping slowly on his tea.

" Keh, shaddup ya crazy monk. I was just saying that they are usually back before this long. I think something has happend"

" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is completely capable of taking care of Kagome. Besides I am just glad that he has been able to keep her mind off of what happend. Remember it was just two weeks ago that she wouldn't talk or eat and he was the only one able to touch her for an extended amount of time. Personally I think that Sesshomaru has healed her spirit. Sesshomaru was pissed when he found Naraku violating Kagome. In the little time that Sesshomaru was traveling with us I think that he fell in love with Kagome, and her with him."

" I know Miroku, I see the was they lok at each other. If she's happy with him thats all I could ask for her. I know she loves me, but only as a friend, or a brother would a sister. I'll still protect her to the best of my ability."

Turning away from Miroku, Inuyasha decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

" Did you have to be so harsh Miroku?"

" Sango you have to understand that Inuyasha is still shaken up about what happend. He lost his chance to be with Kagome when he allowed Sesshomaru to join the group."

" I know that Miroku, but Inuyasha has loved her for a long time. When we'd got to the hot spring to bathe we used to talk about that. Up until a few month's she would talk to me about how despite his quirks she loved him. Then she just wouldn't tell me about anything anymore. That's when I realized that she didn't love him like that anymore. I asked her if she had a new love interest and she simply said hai. After she told me that she wouldn't talk about it, she wouldn't tell me who it was. She simply told me that it was a faraway dream that he would love her back. I knew it couldn't be Koga, that wouln't be a faraway dream, he'd snatch her up in a heartbeat. So I got to thinking, who would be a faraway dream for her." Sango finished quietly, and paused.

" I take it you finally figured it out not long after that."

" Iie, it wasn't actually until Sesshomaru began to travel with us. They spent so much time together, it seamed that they were attached at the hip. Then the tragedy of Naraku....... Well you know, and it hurt that Kagome wanted nothing to do with anyone except Sesshomaru. It was then that I realised that my hunch had been right."

" Dear Sango, I had no idea that you felt that way." Miroku replied drawing Sango into his arms. " Let it out Sango, I will think no less of you."

" Thank you Miroku." Sango stated cyrling herself into his chest, and after two months finally let all the pain out.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

&KPOV&

Who knew that Inuyasha would be right for once. Though as Sesshomaru turned from me to look toward our evesedropper, and pull me up behind him, I would never forget the woman standing infront of us. Long silver hair that nearly rivaled Sesshomaru's hung to her ankles. Her clothes the exact opposite of Sesshomaru's, Black where his was white, blue honeycombs on the shoulder. Blue crescent moon on her forehead along with 3 magenta stripes on each slender cheek. Her eyes were like a mixture between Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. I knew she had to be a full youkai, even if she appeared to be 19-20 years old. Next to her there was a little dragon floating around, it looked to be about the size of Kilala's smaller form. I realised quickly that she was infact the exact opposite of Sesshomaru. She was entirely too bubbly, her personality was even happier than Rin, which is pretty hard to beat.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

" Dear Sesshomaru, gallivanting around with ningens now are we?" The woman stated giggling after.

Kagome was unable to move, her body frozen to the spot. Who was this person that addressed Sesshomaru so informally. Why had Sesshomaru said nothing, why was he also frozen to the spot? Had she put some sort of spell on him? Was she an enemy or ally? Her appearance made Kagome think of a female version of Sesshomaru.

" Come now Sesshomaru, aren't you happy to see me?" She stated poutin out her lower lip. "

" I thought you were on the continent Yuki."

Kagome thought to herself that they had to be related. So the womans name was Yuki.

" What Iie welcome home Yuki, I missed you. I haven't seen you in about a century?"

" Yuki you grate on my nerves. What is it you want?" Sesshomaru stated harshly.

" Um..... Sesshomaru who is she." Kagome stated getting a good look at the woman.

" This is Yuki imoto to this Sesshomaru. She is born of my father and mother." Turning back to face Yuki again Sesshomaru finished. " Yuki I know you have come to ask for something, however you will not get it from me. If you need something so badly ask that ryu vassel of yours Takumashii."

" I don't need anything aniki, I just want to travel with you for a while. I would like to catch up with you, Pleassssssssse?"

" It is not my place to say Yuki, do you remember Inuyasha."

" Hai, I do though the last time I saw him he was still an infant, that was nearly 300 years ago though. What has that got to do with this then?"

" It is because I am traveling with his pack now. You will have to get permission from him."

" Well I would love to meet him. I bet he's grown up strong!"

" Yuki."

" Hai Sesshomaru."

" You are annoying."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

Well Yuki has been introduced. A little background info on Yuki. She is little sister to Sesshomaru. She is his fullblooded Youkai. Now I'm just making her up, but she was born to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, and Sesshomaru's mother. Thus making her Sesshomaru's full blood sister. Yuki was born approximately 10 - 20 years after Sesshomaru was. If you have any questions about her just pm me. Also I have a plan for her she will play a big part in this story. You must not always believe any one persons outward appearance or personality. sometimes the sweetest thing can turn and they will have the last laugh! Also I forgot to mention, if your wondering, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un won't be in here much. The reason for this is because this is a more adult type fic!


End file.
